User talk:Winxclub1
Welcome Welcome to the , and thank you for your contribution to the File:Kim possibe.png page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out Wade's Room to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. Glad to have you here, and I look forward to working with you! :Mknopp (talk) 17:50, May 29, 2013 (UTC) — Note:' This is an '''automated message', please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Friendly Warning Not sure if you realize it or not, but you've made some fairly big violations of wiki policy in the space of a few minutes. At this point, I honestly can't tell if you're trying to help or hurt. But I strongly suggest you review the policies in the above welcome message before making any other changes. - Dap00 18:12, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Warning You have been instructed several times where to leave the announcement of the "Season 5 big news". It is not on a New Page, and then reversing an Admin's Deletion tag; it is not on a Category Page; it IS on a Blog. We appreciate the message you are trying to get out there, but where you are doing it is not the place for it on this wiki. Unless and until such a time as Disney decides to make a "season 5", it is not canon, and relating canon is the prime mission of this wiki. Because you reversed Deletion tags twice, I went ahead and deleted it 12 hours before the deadline I gave before. '''''If the next time you make the announcement is not on Your Blog, you will be blocked for a week. Subsequent disruptions after that will be for longer periods until permanent. I hope you'll heed this warning, and make your Blog. --Love Robin (talk) 15:31, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Blocked You were instructed a couple times to place that information on a Blog. You chose to ignore that, recreating the page once deleted. We have nothing against the information, only where you kept placing it. See you in a week. --Love Robin (talk) 22:44, October 28, 2013 (UTC) UNBLOCKED… so long as you make the BLOG. --Love Robin (talk) 18:28, October 29, 2013 (UTC)